


I Can't Anymore

by WaterPony256



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Child Abandonment, Child Papyrus (Undertale), Child Sans (Undertale), Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Other, Scientist W. D. Gaster, Self-Harm, Suicide, The Core (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 20:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15956582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaterPony256/pseuds/WaterPony256
Summary: A major change to Gaster's life affects him greatly. He is convinced he can't do this anymore.





	I Can't Anymore

**Author's Note:**

> I was gonna write something for my series, but something personal involving school happened today, and I felt like writing a vent fic.
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING

Gaster had been fired from his job. He had been the royal scientist, the one who built half of the structures standing in Hotland. He depended on this job for his source of money.

Not only did he have to take care of himself, but he also had two skeleton children, Sans and Papyrus. They had depended on him. Gaster had always told himself that no matter how tired he felt, as long as they were able to eat, he didn't worry. But, everything changed, suddenly. Now, he didn't know what to do about this.

As the days went by, he tried to support himself with what little money he had left after not being paid from his job. Sometimes, he didn't even get to eat, but gave his kids his food. He didn't want them to starve when they didn't even know what was going on. Eventually, his money ran out, and he was forced to dig in the dumpsters for food or loose change on the street. He knew everything was taking a turn for the worst.

One day, he felt numb. He didn't feel sadness, or anger, or pain. He felt like no one needed him now that he wasn't the scientist anymore. He started cutting on his bones and chipping away, not caring about his HP lowering. It was the only thing that kept him grounded at times.

Everyday, Gaster felt as if he was plunging deeper into madness. Then, he felt the need to rid this world if himself. Sometimes he almost did it, only to think of what would happen to Sans and Papyrus. He then had the idea to leave them at Asgore's doorstep. That way, no one would know that he abandoned his children.

Gaster  left the two skeletons at the doorstep of Asgore's house and left quickly. Hopefully, they would be found soon. He was convinced that this was for the best. He now knew what to do. He had planned it for days now.

He made his way in the direction of Hotland, gazing at all of the creations that he had help bring to light. But that didn't matter anymore. He wouldn't be able to invent ever agaon. He had lost his purpose. Soon, he came upon his own creation from scratch, the CORE.

This was the key to what he was about to do. Hopefully no one would see him do this and try to save him. The last thing he needs was false sympathy from people. He walked towards the walkway that was right above the lava below. He looked down, gazing mostly at it.

In his mind, he thought, "This is what I need to do."

Without hesistating, he climbed onto the railing, struggling to balance as he did so. He then said apologies in his head to those he lived for what he was about to do. Having that done, it was time. He looked down into the burning, red, hot lava beneath him. He would be free soon. He prepared himself for this.

And Gaster jumped into the CORE, ending his life.

 


End file.
